The Ace and His Apologetic Mushroom
by Pugslover
Summary: Even though she isn't big-breasted, Aomine can't help but find her extremely cute. Now if only he could figure out why she's always apologizing... Rated T because Ahomine...is Ahomine.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the delay on all of my other stories! DX I never meant for my imagination to run away from me, but it did! Uhhh, anywho, I plan on this just being a one-shot story…the pairing this time is Aomine and Female Sakurai! X3 I don't know if there are any other stories with this particular pairing…if there aren't, then I'm the first! If there are, please tell me in a review! I hope you'll enjoy it!

Uh, as for looks…mainly the Touou uniform- male for Aomine and female (well, duh) for Sakurai. Aomine looks exactly the same- he doesn't change. He will experience OOCness though… Sakurai is now female but almost everything about him is the same except for his gender and his hair…it's about as long as Aida's hair is in the anime when she says she won't cut it until they win the Winter Cup. Sakurai's name will be Sakurai Ryoka. :/ Hope it isn't too confusing…Well then, without further ado, I give you this one-shot!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Aomine's Point of View_

_Sigh_

Ugh…it's so boring- wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go with Satsuki to school, fall asleep in History class, eat lunch, stay awake in afternoon classes, skip basketball practice, get scolded by Satsuki, go home, read Mai-chan's latest magazine, do homework, eat, shower, sleep.

I can't wait to graduate from Teiko. I've been scouted for Touou Academy already and I've made sure to study and do the necessary work for my classes. Satsuki keeps complaining about my lack of enthusiasm and my decrease in basketball practice attendance. It doesn't matter anyway- I'll just get stronger and never meet a worthy opponent.

…heh, I've played against supposedly _good_ high school basketball players and I beat them anyways. After all, the only one who can beat me is me.

* * *

_Yaaaaaawwwwwwnnnn…_

Ugh. This graduation ceremony is so boring. When will the principal just shut up and get this stupid thing over with? I'm tired and hungry and bored…mixing those three with me will not give good end results- or so Satsuki says.

* * *

It's finally OVER.

If you would ask me if I'm happy, then yes, I am. No more boring classes for a couple of weeks, no more stupid basketball practice, no more having to wake up early to get to school…if only this would continue…but of COURSE. It CAN'T and WON'T continue because that's just the way the world works- just as it works that nobody will ever beat me in basketball.

* * *

Why…WHY THE HECK DID SPRING BREAK HAVE TO END SO SOON AND WHY DOES SATSUKI INSIST ON MAKING MY LUNCH?! IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME?!

No. I know that it isn't her intention to put me in the hospital for food poisoning, but MAN she hasn't improved one bit over spring break! Great…now if I want to make sure she doesn't catch me I have to get up even earlier just to get to school before she does. Oh well…the train station isn't that far and I'll be able to get more sleep on the train to the school…Crap. It's already this late?! Satsuki better be stuck in her dang shower! I ain't eating her poisoned crap!

…20 minutes later…

Somehow I made it out of the house and down the street before Satsuki could force her bento on me. Success. Ah. Crap. I promised her that I'd walk with her to our new school on the first day…oh well. She'll understand. If not, I'll just ignore her.

Wow…I wasn't really expecting the train to be this…empty…oh well. That just means I have more room to lie down.

Setting my bag down on the seat I'd use for my head, I almost ended up knocking into someone from the trains' starting jolt.

"Kyaa!" a little, squeaky voice yelped.

What now?

Looking down, I found myself staring into wide, light brown eyes. Blinking once then twice, I jumped. What the heck?! Even Tetsu's tendency to sneak up on me is following me after graduation. But wait…Tetsu never squeaks. Speaking of which, he doesn't have brown hair nor brown eyes and he definitely doesn't wear a skirt!

Backing up a bit and getting a better look, I saw that I had indeed bumped into someone, unless she bumped into me. Eh, whatever- it's too early to think of those things. Ah, she's shaking and…saying, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm a good for nothing, useless deadweight! Sorry! I'm sorry that I can't do anything better than study! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!"

What? What is this girl even saying? Man…her apologies are annoying me…will she just stop apologizing already?!

…Nope. She's still apologizing. Whatever. Might as well take a seat and wait for the train to stop at my station. Hmmm…nothing to do…I can't sleep while she's shootin' her mouth off apologizin' every single second!

"OI."

She flinched. Ah, she's shaking harder now. What a wimp- even for a girl.

"_Dai-chan! You just don't care to think about a girl's feelings! Not that you think anyways…"_

I heard Satsuki's voice reprimanding me. Yeesh. Fine, fine.

"Oi, uh, listen up." This is awkward and annoying.

Ah, she's looking at me now.

Hm? Ohhh, she's wearing the same uniform as Satsuki but without her favorite hoodie. Hm? What is this?! She has barely any boobs! Man, what a letdown. Oh, I better say something else or she's gonna start apologizing again. _Sigh_

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just as responsible for bumping into you. Sorry about that. I thought no one else was on. Guess I was wrong…"

Yo! Say something, woman!

…Woman with no boobs!

"Um, uh, I really am sorry! It won't happen again! Please don't hit me!"

"I'm not gonna hit you. And stop apologizing already!"

"Sor- ah, no! I mean, I'll try!"

Heh. She's kinda amusing…

"You goin' to Touou?"

"Eh? Ah! Yes…"

"Ohoh…so am I."

Why am I being talkative? I wanna sleep, dangit!

"REALLY?!"

…That took me off guard. Well, at least the girl can speak up.

"Yeah."

WHY AM I REPLYING?! SHE HAS NO BOOBS! SHE'S A STRANGER AND SHE HAS NO BOOBS! NO BOOBS!

"Thank goodness. Would you mind letting me tag along with you until we get to the school then? Ah! I'm Sakurai Ryoka by the way! Would you mind telling me your name?"

What's with the formal speech?

Ah, whatever. Might as well introduce myself…even though she has no boobs…

"Aomine Daiki…sure, I guess so."

"Um, are you, Aomine-san, a first year, by any chance?"

"Yep."

"AH! Terrific! That means I'm not the only one then. I was so worried!"

Oi oi oi! Is she gonna start crying?!

Yep…she is…

"Oi. Don't cry over it. You aren't the only first year student this year and neither am I."

Why am I trying to comfort her? Oh. To get her to shut up and quit whining.

It worked. She's not crying anymore, but it seems like she's gonna say something.

"T-then…let's work hard as first years, Aomine-san!"

'-san'? I can't believe what I'm about to do…

"You can just call me Aomine-kun. The '-san' makes me sound older than I actually am."

"Oh…okay then, Aomine-s…-kun."

"Whatever."

…18 minutes later…

.HECK?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS BOOBLESS WOMAN?!

She's worse than Satsuki! Satsuki can at least walk without constantly tripping over her own two feet, this idiot can barely walk on her own at all!

Great- now I have to be all nice to her. What a pain.

Holding my arm out to her, I said, "Don't stare at it- just grab it already. I'd like to get to school before it's over."

Man…she's STILL shaking like a leaf! I'm angrier and more irritated with each passing second. Whatever- I'll just take her arm and force her to follow.

"EEP!" she squeaked.

Shooting a glare over my shoulder, I started dragging her up the hill to our school's entrance gates. Finally seeing the gates come into view, I caught sight of a few other early students. Seeing the way some of them are dressed, I can tell that they're other freshmen. I didn't even bother putting the tie on.

"Oi…what's your name again?" I asked the stuttering girl behind me.

"Eh? Ah! Sakurai Ryoka. You can call me however you want…"

Good.

"From now on, I'm going to call you Apologetic Mushroom." _Where the heck did that come out of?!_

"EH?! What's an apologetic mushroom?!"

"Dunno, but that's your name now."

"No way…"

Sighing, I couldn't help myself from feeling a _tad_ sorry for her.

"Then how about this? If you can stop apologizing so much and assuming everyone you meet is going to start hitting you by summer break, I'll stop calling you an apologetic mushroom. In turn-,"

My stomach decided to grumble loudly just then. Crap. I didn't get to eat nearly as much as I normally do since I was in a rush to leave before Satsuki.

"Are you hungry?"

No duh.

"Um, I actually forgot that I only need to pack one bento for myself today…if you want, you can have it…"

Thinking for a bit and hearing my mental Satsuki laughing at me for even suggesting that I of all people could think, I figured that nobody else can cook as badly as Satsuki can. Hey, I'm hungry. Who am I to refuse food?

"Yes please."

Did I just say please? What the heck?! I've only been around her for twenty or so minutes and already her annoying apologies have made me feel like I need to be polite with her.

"T-then, here you go, Aomine-kun."

Huh? Why is my heart beating faster? Am I nervous about eating this girls' food?

Oh…her smile is surprisingly…_cute_.

Innocent and cute.

I swear for a minute there I thought sunshine was coming out from behind her. It isn't even a toothy grin, just an…appreciative smile I guess…still…she should smile more. It would do her more good than always apologizing.

"Ummm, Aomine-kun? Are you going to take the bento or…"

Snapping out of the daze her smile had put me in, I grabbed the bento box from her and stuffed it in my school bag. Saying a curt 'thanks', I turned back towards the schools' gates. Grabbing her hand this time, I continued dragging her into the school. Struggling to keep her smile out of my mind, before I knew it, I almost walked into the Classroom board. _Almost._

Hm? Did someone tug on my arm…?

OH! Heh~…surprisingly enough this girl is stronger than she looks. That or I was really out of it. Saying another curt 'thanks', I started looking through the lists for my name. It wasn't too hard- after all, 'A' is always at the top of the list.

"Class 1-D…heh, wonder if Satsuki is in my class…"

Scanning through the list once more for 'Momoi Satsuki', I ended up finding 'Sakurai Ryoka' instead. Wouldn't ya know it? She's in my homeroom class…

Looking down, I could tell she still hadn't found her name yet. Deciding to be nice, I said, "You're in my class, Apologetic Mushroom."

Seeing her head whip towards me so fast, I actually felt a little fear for her. How did her neck not snap?! That was way too fast!

"Really?! Aomine-kun?!"

Her eyes are practically sparkling now.

"Yeah."

"At least I'm not all by myself…ah, do you want to go to our class now?"

"Not yet…I'm looking for…Found it."

So Satsuki is in class 1-B…oh well. I might see her at lunch. Taking out my navy blue cell phone, I texted her.

_From- Me_

_To- Satsuki_

_Sub: Class_

_ur in 1b- im in 1d_

Five minutes later and I got a reply.

_From- Satsuki_

_To- Me_

_Sub: RE: Class_

_Thanks Dai-chan! See you later!_

Snapping my phone shut, I made my way to the double doors that would lead to the first of many annoying and useless classes I'd have to take for the next three years. Looking behind me to make sure that girl…Ryoka was it?...ah, I can't call her by her first name. She'd definitely freak and start apologizing. Why am I being so considerate?!

Seeing that she was following me, with a little smile on her face no less, I continued walking in the direction I assumed our classroom was. Feeling victorious as the sight of 1-D came into view, I sped my pace up a bit, smirking a bit as I heard her own pace had increased, I came to a stop in front our new classroom.

Hearing her wheezing behind me, I did my best to not start laughing. Again…WHY AM I TRYING TA BE POLITE?!

Sliding the door open, I saw that there was nobody else in the class. Awesome. Now I can pick the back corner seat and snooze.

"Umm, Aomine-kun, let's have a good first year together!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure."

And so started my first day of high school.

…

…AAAGGGHHHH! WHY? WHY DO I KEEP ON POSTING NEW STORIES?! To let my imagination run wild. -.- Ehh, ahem. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter~! As you can see, this is the first chapter of a multi-chapter fic. Plans for it being a one-shot effectively went down the drain. Ummm…**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this new fanfic of mine~! I hope you'll continue to enjoy it. Hopefully Ahomine wasn't _too_ OOC last chapter…and wouldn't ya know it, this ain't gonna be a one-shot. Ohhhh nooo. This is gonna be a multi-chapter fic. Hopefully it's entertaining for you all! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 2: The Apologetic Mushrooms' First Morning in Tokyo

_Sakurai's Point of View_

I can't wait to get accepted into Touou Academy! I've been studying harder than ever and training harder than ever with basketball as well. Now if only my parents would quit worrying over me…

They keep on treating me like a baby! I can't stand it! Even though I am the baby of the family…but still! I'm going to be a high school student this spring and they _still_ baby me! It doesn't help that my neighbors are the same…

_Sigh_

I wish they'd realize that I'm growing up already…

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" I called out.

"Ryo~ka-chan~!" my oldest brother cooed at me.

Seriously, this has got to stop! I'm going crazy!

Not only is my oldest brother already going to be graduating from college soon, he's already received job offers in the city too! And yet he still treats me like a baby…though I guess it makes sense since we're ten years apart…But he keeps on babying me!

"Baka nii-chan!" I shouted back at him.

I'm sure you're surprised. How could I, Sakurai Ryoka, shout at my oldest brother? I'm often told by my friends that I apologize a lot…and I do. Sorry. AGH! See?! Right there is a perfect example! However, what they don't know is that with my family, specifically my brothers, I never really apologize unless I've caused them actual harm. They've gotten used to it, so it's basically just a normal routine for us all now.

My eldest brothers' face was priceless after I called him a baka. Though as I said they _are_ used to the way I address them, they'll still make an effort to seem dumbstruck by the very thought of me calling them names of the childish sort. This is probably why they still baby me…I act childish too much. _Sigh_

* * *

I can't believe it…

This isn't a dream, right? Right?!

"Well, Ryoka-chan? Did you pass? You passed right? If you didn't pass, don't worry about a thing! I'll go and pummel the principal into letting you in!" my eldest brother said.

"Well, Ryo-chan? Did you pass?" my mother asked.

"…I…"

"Yes?"

"I PASSED!" I shouted.

A moment of stunned silence followed before-

"YOSH! GOOD GOING, LIL SIS!" my second older brother shouted.

"Good going, Ryo-chan!"

"Well, at least there won't be any news about a certain principal missing from his school now…Good job, Ryoka-chan!"

"I'm proud of you, Ryoka!" my father exclaimed.

"Everyone…thank you so much!" I thanked my family.

If it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't have been as confident as I was and still am to apply for and take the entrance exam for Touou Academy. I can't wait for my high school life to start! Not only did I pass, I'm now 15 years old and a bonafide first year high school student!

I wonder if I'll be able to make a high school debut…nah, that only happens in manga after all!

* * *

Another aspect that I like about being accepted into Touou is that I'll get to taste what living by myself in the big city of Tokyo is like. Though I'm nervous as I don't know anyone there and will have to provide for myself, I've already found an apartment to live in as well as a part-time job. I'm used to housework such as cleaning and cooking so I'm confident in those areas. Finding the time and energy to go out and buy food for myself…well, I can do that on Sundays! After all, it's said in the brochure that even club members are allowed Sundays off, unless there's an important tournament or match the next day.

Now if only I can master the art of waking up with my alarm…

* * *

Hahahaha! My brothers can be really funny…Now that I'm moving my clothes, books and other personal items from my parents' home into my new apartment, the loneliness is kinda starting to set in. Even though they're right in front of me, I can't help but feel as though when they close the door behind them for the last time, I'll never see them again. My second oldest brother is just starting college. My oldest brother is starting his job that'll keep him in an entirely different city than Tokyo. My parents have to run our little ramen shop too…

There must be a strange look on my face since my brothers have stopped arguing and are now looking at me with concern clear on their faces.

"Ryoka-chan…why are you crying?"

"Lil sis?"

"Eh? Crying…?"

Looking down at my now open palm, I saw a tear fall onto my open hand. Ah. I am crying. Why though? I mean, they're right here! It's not like I'm suddenly going to be unable to see them…crap…now I'm crying even harder.

"EH?! WHAT'S WRONG?! We'll stop fighting each other so please, don't cry!" my brothers pleaded.

"Baka nii-chan…baka nii…" I couldn't help the broken tone my voice seemed to carry.

It was all rather sudden though. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was going to be on my own, with no one here to comfort, love or support me. Sure I'd be able to call them every day and night, but that can't and won't be able to replace the love I've always felt while at home. Ahhh, I should have thought this through more…

I'm hopeless.

Still crying, I felt two sets of arms embrace me from both my front and back. Just like old times…

My eldest brother always offers his shoulder to me for me to cry on, as cliché as that sounds. My second eldest brother always offers his quiet comfort by hugging me from behind, giving me the silent promise that he'll be there for me.

I really am fortunate. Nobody else will ever have an awesome set of brothers like I do.

Calming down a bit more, I finally spoke without wavering.

"Nii-chan, nii…thank you."

They only hugged me tighter and I felt something wet fall onto my head. Of course…I'm not the only one who is going to feel lonely. I have two overprotective older brothers and two loving parents that would split the world apart to come and comfort me, no matter how petty the reason I'm sad is.

Giving them both a warm, strong hug, I managed to pull away before giving them both a happy and warm smile.

"Come on. I need to finish getting unpacked! Otherwise, you two won't get home till midnight!"

"Awww, but Ryoka-chan! We could stay over and-," I interrupted him before he or my other brother could speak anymore.

"If I don't do this today, then my boxes will always be out and about, cluttering up my new home. What am I going to do when you all come to visit me over summer break?!"

"You can always come back home and get your summer and fall clothes!" my brothers piped up.

Sighing a bit, I childishly glared at them while pouting, saying, "You aren't going to get any of my homemade cooking if this takes all day."

"Well, time to get to work, right, aniki?"

"Of course, little brother of mine."

And that's how I moved into my new home.

* * *

Crap. CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. This has got to be a nightmare. Not only did my alarm clock manage to break, I don't have any other type of time piece on me! I better get ready now otherwise I might end up being late- or even later- on my first day!

Not only am I not familiar with the area, but I rarely ever got a chance to ride the subway. If I don't hurry, I'm going to end up being the laughing stock of the entire school!

…Okay, maybe that's exaggerated, but I'm really stressed right now! I couldn't fall asleep last night because I was too nervous and excited- that and my brothers kept calling me, saying that they'd beat up any bullies that dare threaten me.

Jumping out of bed, I briskly walked to my new bathroom to relieve myself and get a quick morning shower. One of the upsides of living in the city is that certain stores are closer than when I lived in the small…village. It was more farming territory than anything!

Turning the water on and letting it warm up, I couldn't help the happy jitters that made their way to my stomach. Finally…I was going to get to use Raspberry Vanilla body wash and shampoo and conditioner! I had smelt it once as a perfume and I immediately fell in love with it. Only thing was that it was only available in a certain store in Tokyo. The day after my brothers went back home, I went to the store I had in mind and bought the items as soon as I could.

Putting a liberal amount of shampoo in my palm, I started massaging the wonderful smelling stuff through my short, light brown hair. Letting the shampoo sit for a bit, I let the warm water cascade down my body. Speaking of down…

Looking down, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I mean, sure, I'm only fifteen so I still have a few years of growing left in me, but do my breasts have to be so…small? Though I've been told by my friends that having big breasts only brings pain to them, I guess I should be happy that I don't have to deal with any unruly back pain. Feeling that the shampoo had been in my hair long enough, I started rinsing it out. Once I was satisfied that all the bubbles were gone from my hair, I reached for my conditioner. Once again putting a liberal amount on my palm, I massaged the conditioner through my hair.

I didn't really have to use a lot of my shampoo or conditioner. My hair is short and it is smooth just by itself, so I really only use shampoo and conditioner in order to clean my hair and make it smell nice. Letting the conditioner soften up my already soft hair even more, I reached for my shower sponge and squirted some body wash onto it. Lathering that up a bit, I started cleaning my body off.

Once I was all soaped up, I rinsed myself off including the conditioner from my hair. Reaching for a soft rag, I reached for a different bar of soap and washed my face. Over the few years I've had to deal with puberty, not once have I ever gotten so much as a zit on my face or arms. I attribute this to how I clean myself as well as what I eat and how I exercise.

Even though my chest area is somewhat…lacking, I am proud to say that I am a fit person. I'm not too thin and I'm not too thick. I have some muscle on my arms, abdomen as well as my legs. It makes my limbs and stomach appear as though they are thin when in reality, they're simply more muscular than a regular girls limbs and stomach would be. I have no intention of changing the way I clean myself, exercise or eat. So far, the way I do things has proven to only help my outer appearance. Also, the last time I was at the doctors for a checkup, which was only a couple weeks ago before I moved here, I was told that I'm in perfect health.

Stepping out of the shower and into the slightly steamy bathroom, I grabbed my towel and started drying my body off. Satisfied with it, I pulled on my underwear before pulling my bra on. Clipping it in back, I started towel drying my hair. I opened the bathroom door to let it air out before I made my way to my new bedroom. The day before, I had set my bra and underwear in the bathroom as well as putting my new uniform on my closet door. Feeling a bit chilled from the lack of clothes as well as the fact that I had just been in a warm shower, I stepped towards my dresser, pulling out knee-high navy blue socks. Sitting on my unmade bed, I pulled my socks on, happy when they didn't feel too large.

Getting off my bed and making it, I finished drying my hair off before I laid my towel across my study desks' chair. Going back to my dresser, I pulled out my white camisole before slipping it on, sighing a bit in contentment when it helped warm my slightly chilled body. Reaching for my underarm deodorant- once again, Raspberry Vanilla scented- I applied it before recapping it.

Taking my white long-sleeved dress shirt from the hanger on my closet, I put the skirt, sweater, jacket and bow on my bed. Stretching my arms through the sleeves and straightening my collar a bit more, I started buttoning from the bottom of the shirt up to my neck. Once all the buttons were correctly buttoned, I grabbed my skirt and unzipped it. Who knew that pleated skirts could hide zippers so well?

Pulling it up my legs, I tucked my long-sleeved shirt into the skirt before zipping it back up. Happy that I had managed to not get any fabric caught in the zipper, I reached for my bow. Fortunately enough for me, the bow only needs to be clipped. Well, a piece of fabric goes under my shirts collar and clips onto the other side of the bow, so it looks like I tied it in place. Grateful that the school provided its' students with a warm uniform for the cooler months, I pulled my sweater up an over my head.

So far, I had on navy blue knee-high socks, a black pleated skirt that reached a little above my knees- like an inch or two-, a long-sleeved white dress shirt, a dark red bow and a beige sleeveless sweater. My late fall and winter uniforms have a long-sleeved sweater of the same color. My uniform jacket is also black but has the same dark red color of my bow lining the borders the sleeves of my jacket. I had gotten from my oldest brother a pair of brand new brown leather dress shoes as a gift since I managed to get into the school I had been aiming for.

My school supplies- pens, pencils, erasers, extra led, notebooks, folders and a planner were already in my dark blue school bag. I had made my lunch the night before…though I ended up making and extra bento. What can I say? I'm used to making two…one for my older brother and myself since we were still both going to middle and high school. Now I'm in high school, my older brother is in college and my oldest brother is working.

Deciding that I didn't want to get my uniform jacket dirty at all- there's always the chance with breakfast and while I'm brushing my teeth, so I left my jacket on my bed. Grabbing my still damp towel, I took it to the bathroom and hung it on the hook on the door. Grabbing my comb, I straightened my hair out and smoothed it down. Towel drying my hair always leaves it dryer it's and quicker than blow drying. Going back to my bedroom, I went to my little vanity looking for my hair clips. Since my hair is short, it isn't long enough to be put in a full pony tail but it isn't short enough to stay out of my eyes. Taking the two hair clips, I put one on each side to keep the longer bangs out of my face. They were secure, ensuring that I'd be able to run without them coming loose. Satisfied that I was more presentable, I went to my little kitchen to prepare a quick and satisfying breakfast.

I really need to get a new clock…hmmm, clock…THAT'S RIGHT! My cellphone has the time on it! Why didn't I think of that before? Oh that's right. I was freaking out.

Checking my cellphone, I was happy to see that it wasn't late at all. In fact, it was somewhat early. Oh well. That just means I have more leeway in case I get lost. Happily munching on my simple toast and sipping some of my warm green tea, I looked around my kitchen and dining room area. I have enough tea cups, hot chocolate mugs, glasses, plates, bowls and utensils in case my family or friends visit- that is if I can manage to make new friends before I annoy them with my apologizing.

Finishing off the rest of my breakfast, I go to the kitchen sink and wash them. Drying them off, I put what I've used back in the cupboards. After all, a clean home is a happy home. Especially since my mother isn't around to clean up for me…

Oh well. I would have moved out sooner or later anyways. This gives me a bit of an advantage over other teenagers since by the time they are older and they decide to live on their own, I'll have three years' worth of learning under my belt, so to speak.

Going to my front door to see if I have any mail or even the morning newspaper, I'm surprised to see I do. The first is a letter from my family…the second letter is from my friends. And I do have today's newspaper! Heheh, this kind of makes me feel even more like I've officially moved out.

Closing my little mailbox, I go back in my home and make a bee-line for my bedroom. Setting the letters down on my desk, I stuff the newspaper in my school bag before I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After doing that, I go back to my bedroom, slip my new uniform jacket on and button it up. Looking at myself in the little mirror my vanity provides, I smile. I really do look like a high school student now! Ah! Speaking of which, I need to get going!

I grab my school bag and my shoes and run to the kitchen, setting my school bag down on the counter. Setting my shoes down at my apartment's front door, I go back into the kitchen to grab my two bentos. You never know…I might end up feeling extra hungry at school today.

Placing them neatly in my school bag, I zip my bag shut, smiling at the little cat key-chain that my friends got for me that I attached to my school bags' zipper. Putting the bag over my shoulder and slipping my shoes on at the door, I check to make sure I have my cellphone, my wallet and my keys. Knowing that I do, I lock my apartment door before closing it behind me, walking down the hallway.

Walking down the stairs, I say a quick 'Good morning!' to my landlord. Asking for directions to the nearest subway station- again- I continue on my way after hearing them. Seeing that I have indeed not gotten lost, I continue on my way until I sit on a nearby bench. While waiting for the train to come into the station, I look around.

Not a lot of people are here at all…well, it is rather early for students and most workers so it's normal.

Hearing a loud buzzing sound, I look back up at the tracks to see the train pulling into the underground station. Seeing some movement in my peripheral vision, I simply continue getting in the train. Once the doors have closed, I breathe a sigh of relief. So far, so good.

Until the train jolts as it starts up and I bump into someone. Or did someone bump into me?

I couldn't help it.

I squeaked.

The other's head shot up.

And so begins my onslaught of apologies. Heck, I'm not aware of half of what I'm saying. No doubt it's all stupid gibberish. I can't help it! This guy looks tough and scary!

All of a sudden, a deep voice booms, "OI."

That scared me. Great. He's probably gonna try and hurt me now cause I was sounding like an idiot and I know that I'm shaking…but he's so scary!

I can't bring myself to look at him.

"Oi, uh, listen up."

Well at least he isn't as loud now. Might as well see if he's glaring at me or not.

Hm? Our uniforms look similar…though he's wearing the boys uniform and I'm wearing the girls. He seems to be staring. At what though?

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just as responsible for bumping into you. Sorry about that. I thought no one else was on. Guess I was wrong…" he mumbled out.

Oh, I guess he's apologizing to me…HM?! What is this?! Isn't it normally the other way around?!

"Um, uh, I really am sorry! It won't happen again! Please don't hit me!" I manage to stutter out.

"I'm not gonna hit you. And stop apologizing already!" Ah. There's the angry voice again.

"Sor- ah, no! I mean, I'll try!" I confirm.

"You goin' to Touou?" he asks me.

"Eh? Ah! Yes…" I say.

"Ohoh…so am I." he replies.

"REALLY?!" If that's true, then I won't have to worry about getting lost!

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness. Would you mind letting me tag along with you until we get to the school then? Ah! I'm Sakurai Ryoka by the way! Would you mind telling me your name?" I ask him. I hope I'm not imposing on him…

"Aomine Daiki…sure, I guess so."

"Um, are you, Aomine-san, a first year, by any chance?"

"Yep."

"AH! Terrific! That means I'm not the only one then. I was so worried!"

Ahhh, I feel so relieved! At least I can have someone else to help guide me to my new school. I might even see him during classes. I'm so happy I could cry…

"Oi. Don't cry over it. You aren't the only first year student this year and neither am I."

Was he trying to comfort me just now?

"T-then…let's work hard as first years, Aomine-san!"

"You can just call me Aomine-kun. The '-san' makes me sound older than I actually am."

"Oh…okay then, Aomine-s…-kun."

"Whatever."

After about a 20 minute train ride, we leave the station that is just a little ways away from our new school.

Oh gosh. I'm so nervous I can't help but trip over thin air. It's so embarrassing…especially since this is my chance to make a new start for myself!

Hm? What's Aomine-s…Aomine-kun doing? Is he offering me his hand…or arm? Eh? Why?

"Don't stare at it- just grab it already. I'd like to get to school before it's over."

Oh no. I'm being a bother. He's probably gonna avoid me now and then what will I do?!

Feeling a large hand grab my lower arm, I'm almost jerked right off my feet. AAAAHHH! HE'S GONNA HIT ME NOW ISN'T HE?!

"EEP!" I couldn't help but squeak out.

"Oi…what's your name again?" he asked me.

"Eh? Ah! Sakurai Ryoka. You can call me however you want…" I don't want to seem snobbish or anything…

"From now on, I'm going to call you Apologetic Mushroom" he says.

"EH?! What's an apologetic mushroom?!" I ask, fear momentarily forgotten.

"Dunno, but that's your name now," he answers.

"No way…" I couldn't help but semi-whine.

Hearing him sigh, I looked back up at him.

"Then how about this? If you can stop apologizing so much and assuming everyone you meet is going to start hitting you by summer break, I'll stop calling you an apologetic mushroom. In turn-," he started saying but then his stomach grumbled. LOUDLY.

Seeing the look that crossed his face, I asked, "Are you hungry?"

I could practically hear him saying, "No duh."

"Um, I actually forgot that I only need to pack one bento for myself today…if you want, you can have it…" I said as I pulled out the bento that would have normally gone to my older brother.

"Yes please," he politely accepted.

"T-then, here you go, Aomine-kun," I said, smiling up at him. At least he doesn't seem angry at me…but what is he staring at now? Before it seemed to me like he was staring lower down- like around my chest area-, but now it looks as though he's staring straight at my face.

"Ummm, Aomine-kun? Are you going to take the bento or…" I couldn't help but break the awkward silence. Or maybe I was the only one feeling awkward as I heard him sigh and begin walking towards our school again. This time though, he grabbed my hand instead of my arm, making me blush a little. Looking ahead, I saw other students walking onto the school grounds.

Knowing where we both wanted to go, I walked in time with Aomine-kun to the Classroom Board. Aomine-kun's eyes look unfocused…Realizing where he'd end up walking if he didn't stop, I gave a gentle yet strong tug on his arm sleeve, effectively getting him out of whatever daze he had fallen into. Seeing him look back at me, a small smirk formed on his lips, confusing me.

He averted his gaze back to the board, no doubt looking for his name. Looking for my own name, I really didn't know where to start. Oh no. I'm getting all nervous and scared again…

"Class 1-D…heh, wonder if Satsuki is in my class…" I heard the tanned teen say under his breath.

Hm? Who is this 'Satsuki'? His…girlfriend?! Wait. Why should I care?!

"You're in my class, Apologetic Mushroom," I heard him speak to me.

"Really?! Aomine-kun?!" I couldn't help the breakneck speed at which my neck turned in his direction. I am so happy it didn't snap off.

"Yeah." He must've been surprised as well. He stared at me for a bit before looking back at the board.

"At least I'm not all by myself…ah, do you want to go to our class now?" I mumbled before asking him, wanting to be as early as possible so as to look like a 'model' student.

"Not yet…I'm looking for…Found it," he answered.

He took out his- at least I think it's his- dark blue cellphone, undoubtedly texting someone. Waiting for a few minutes, he got a reply, and after reading it, he snapped his phone shut and slipped it back into his pants pocket.

Aomine-kun started walking away and, knowing that we're in the same class, I followed him. I didn't really expect him to pick up his pace _again_. Why am I wheezing?! Ah, maybe because of all the nervous butterflies that are flying about my stomach right now…

Hearing the door slide open, I continued to stare at the floor before I stopped myself from bumping into Aomine-kun. Looking around, I was a little surprised to see that no other students were even in the classroom yet. Aomine-kun looked like he was about to find his seat, so I spoke up before it became too awkward for us to talk. I've heard plenty of nasty rumours about Tokyo school kids and the things they'll do to get the things they want.

Speaking up a bit, I said, "Umm, Aomine-kun, let's have a good first year together!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure," he replied.

I'm living alone now.

I now go to a Tokyo high school.

At least I'm not completely alone. I feel as though I've made a friend now, even if that 'friend' is Aomine-kun.

And that's how my life in Tokyo started.

…..

Wow! Now THIS is my longest chapter ever! :D I hope you enjoyed Ryoka-chan's point of view~! :3 **Please review!**


End file.
